


Late Night Confessions

by HeyxItsxAli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grooming, Mentions of Grooming, Mentions of Sexual Assult, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: During a late night game of truth to dare y/n shares something they maybe shouldn’t have.
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to help me deal and cope with what happened to me as a young teenager, this is in no way a parody or comedy fic, and I know some of the subject matter in the fic is strong and can have a strong impact on someone’s life. If this is currently happening I highly encourage you speaking up instead of taking 5 years like I did.

It had been a long day for the avengers. They got called out to a minor mission that could’ve very easily been taken care off by the local authorities but forcing everyone to wake up at 6am, especially when some hadn’t even fallen asleep yet, put a damper on everyone’s mood. Then in the evening Tony had one of his many parties that Jarvis reminded him about only 2 hours before it was scheduled to start. So everyone was tired and slightly stressed, so by this point they had all gathered around to play party games like how any stressful party should end. At the moment they happen to be playing truth or dare. Most of the adults, aka Steve and Bruce, weren’t all too happy about this game but they were willing to play along before going to bed. 

Natasha piped up after being dared to take a shot of hot sauce, “Hey y/n, truth or dare?” It was at that point of the night where you started to play things safe in an attempt to not do anything too embarrassing, “Truth.” You replied almost as if it was obvious. Natasha took a couple seconds to think about what to ask you when an idea formed. “What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?” She asked with a not so innocent smirk. You took some time to think over your options but you ultimately settled for something that happened when you were 13 to 14 years old. “You know what? I’m probably gonna have to go with the time that I was groomed online and then hated myself for it.” Clearly you were a little too tipsy to realise that probably was not the story you should have told. The entire room had gone quiet and you dad sat there in complete shock, before anyone could say anything you had stood up and retreated to your room due to shame. 

The group took a couple more seconds to collect their thoughts before Thor spoke, “Whoever has hurt our y/n shall pay with their life.” Whilst everyone was trying to stay calm and prevent Thor from committing homicide Tony excused himself from the room and went to find you. He found you laying in bed facing the wall paying no attention to the phone you were scrolling. He sat down on the bed behind you, and placed his hand on your shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything y/n, if you want I’ll just be here and support, but you just need to know that I’ll support you in anything you’ll do.” You turned around so suddenly that he didn’t know how to react before you leaned into him, placing your head on his shoulder and wrapping your arms around his waist before letting out very loud sobs. He sat there for a second before enveloping you in his arms and rocking you slightly while whispering words of support. It was there where both of you fell asleep that night, you wrapped securely within his arms and his chin resting carefully upon the top of your head. 

The next day you walked into the kitchen to everyone in a sullen mood. “Hey, what’s got you guys in a bad mood?” You asked, hoping to put last night behind you. When you received some looks of pity you knew that wasn’t going to happen. You sat down quietly and a cup of your favourite hot drink was placed in front of you. From there you had a long and in depth conversation about what exactly you had been through and what the entire group could to help you. You settle on going to therapy and reporting what had happened to you to the police, you thought that it least if they knew they could decide if it was worth pursuing, taking some of the pressure off from you. From there your relationship between them all changed, you became so much closer to them all and you knew you could tell them anything, but the relationship between you and Tony grew in a different way. He tried to not hover in your life and he made more of an effort to fully support you in everything you chose to do, he even designed you your own suit just in case you wished to join him on missions some day. 

From there your life and your perspective of it had changed, maybe not for the best but definitely for the better.


End file.
